Pegados con pegamento
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Él siempre me protegió en primaria cuando los niños se metían conmigo, yo siempre lo protegía de… bueno, no dejaba que ninguna niña se le acercara mucho, yo marcaba mi territorio… Y ahora estamos pegados con pegamento. BellaPOV/Sonfic/OneShot


Disclaimer: SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA

Título: Pegados con pegamento

Canción: Stuck like glue -Sugarland

Autora: AxiisDaniiela

Rating: T

Summary: Él siempre me protegió en primaria cuando los niños se metían conmigo, yo siempre lo protegía de… bueno, no dejaba que ninguna niña se le acercara mucho, yo marcaba mi territorio… Y ahora estamos pegados con pegamento.

.

Pegados con pegamento

.

Sí, aquí estoy yo, sentada en mi vieja camioneta roja en el estacionamiento del instituto, pensando cómo es posible que una persona conozca absolutamente todo sobre mí. Mi color favorito, mi comida favorita, mi cumpleaños, el nombre de mis peluches, la clave de mi laptop y, bueno, todo, pero se sentía bien.

_Absolutely no one who knows me better  
>No one that can make me feel so good<br>_

¡Si supieran que nadie creía en esto! Todos dijeron el típico y clásico "es solo cuestión de tiempo", pero no, aquí estamos todavía juntos después de muchos meses. 13 meses, 2 semanas y 4 días, ¿pero quién cuenta, verdad?

_How did we stay so long together  
>When everybody<br>Everybody said we never would  
><em>

Hubo momentos en los que pensé que todo se acababa, pero ahí estaba él, haciendo mi corazón latir a mil por hora, justo como ahora.

_And just when I  
>I start to think t<em>_hey're right  
>That love has died<em>

Veía como él venía corriendo hacia mí, con aquella sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara como nunca antes y al llegar a mi ventana, increíblemente, aquella sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. Me sentía de nuevo como una niña pequeña. Él era mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida y definitivamente estábamos tan unidos que parecía que tuviésemos pegamento encima.

_There you go making my heart beat again  
>Heart beat again, heart beat again<br>There you go making me feel like a kid  
>Won't you do it and do it one time<br>There you go pulling me right back in  
>Right back in, right back in<br>And I know I'm never letting this go  
>I'm stuck on you<br>Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
>Stuck like glue<br>You and me baby  
>We're stuck like glue<br>_

-Buenos días, princesa- dijo hacienda una reverencia en cuanto bajé de la camioneta para saludarlo.

-No soy una princesa- dije riendo al ver que esperaba mi respuesta, aún en su extraña pose.

-Eres mi princesa- aseguró y me vio directamente a los con aquella mirada que derretiría a todo el polo norte. Aquella mirada llena de cariño, aquella mirada de amor.

-Está bien- dije- Solo bésame- terminé riendo entre sus brazos.

-Me encantan éstas peleas, siempre termino con lo mejor- dijo muy bajito, en susurro, con sus labios rozando los míos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté con una sonrisa

-Porque me quedo con la princesa y me gano un beso- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y yo no me hubiese dado cuenta- Vamos Bella, vamos a clases- dijo después de reírse un poco, tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el edificio principal del instituto.

Si, Edward siempre me hace reír.

_Some days I don't feel like trying  
>Some days you know I wanna just give up<br>When it doesn't matter who's right  
>Fight about it all night<br>Had enough  
>You give me that look<br>I'm sorry baby let's make up_

_You do that thing that makes me laugh  
>And just like that<br>_

Nuestra historia es como un cuento de pasillo. Todos la saben y eso realmente no nos importa. Siempre hemos sido amigos, creo que incluso nuestras madres se pusieron de acuerdo para que eso pasara. Él siempre me protegió en primaria cuando los niños se metían conmigo, yo siempre lo protegía de… bueno, no dejaba que ninguna niña se le acercara mucho, yo marcaba mi territorio.

A medida que fuimos creciendo la historia no cambió mucho. Edward seguía ahí, con su sonrisa torcida, cabello despeinado y pose de campeón, pero siempre a mi lado. Yo seguía igual, un poco torpe, un poco niña, pero feliz de tenerlo cerca.

Seguimos creciendo y cuando cumplimos los 14 años me di cuenta de algo muy importante y que marcó mi vida, me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Si, tan cliché como suena, pero preferí no decírselo, no quería perderlo. Nada cambió en nuestra relación.

Pasaron dos años en los que oculté mis sentimientos, los dos años más difíciles de mi vida, nunca le había ocultado nada a Edward.

Unos pocos días después de mi cumpleaños número 16, Edward me dio mi primer beso, nuestro primer beso. Fueron fuegos artificiales, colores y millones de sensaciones. Lo mejor que nos pasó. Ese mismo día me confesó que siempre me había querido como más que a su mejor amiga, también algo cliché, ¡pero a quién le importa lo cliché, amé ese día como nunca había amado un día antes! Hoy, a pesar de que eso pasó hace más de un año, aún sigo amando ese día como no tienen idea.

-Estás muy sonriente hoy, Bella- comentó Edward mientras íbamos llegando al salón de literatura- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó viéndome con esos ojos verdes que brillaban con amor.

-En nuestra historia- respondí con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Es mi favorita- contestó mientras me abrazaba y entrabamos al aula.

Otra vez, mi corazón marcó los mil por hora. Siempre pasaba eso cuando él me tocaba, me veía, me sonreía, me besaba, entre muchas otras cosas más.

_There you go making my heart beat again  
>Heart beat again, heart beat again<br>There you go making me feel like a kid  
>Won't you do it and do it one time<br>There you go pulling me right back in  
>Right back in, right back in<br>And I know I'm never letting this go  
>I'm stuck on you<br>_

¿Lo bueno del instituto? Horarios casi iguales. ¿Lo bueno de los horarios casi iguales? Clases con Edward, aquellas que más me gustaban, solo por el hecho de poder estar con él, reírme un poco y tenerlo ahí para que me explicara rápidamente si no entendía algo.

Mis días con Edward eran los mejores días de mi vida. Con él todo tenía sentido, no importaba lo que los demás dijera, simplemente éramos Edward y yo contra el mundo, si el mundo se ponía en contra.

Terminamos nuestro día en el instituto y Edward me siguió a casa, estacioné mi camioneta y me metí en su Volvo. Condujo hasta la playa, donde nos sentamos a hablar toda la tarde. No había un tema específico, solo hablábamos.

-Me gusta estar contigo así, abrazados- comenté mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-A mí me gusta tenerte en mis brazos- dijo apretando su abrazo a mi alrededor.

-Nada va a cambiar- susurré. Él me escuchó.

-Por supuesto que no, estamos unidos con pegamento- dijo riendo ligeramente.

-Lo sé- reí.

Sabía que nada cambiaría. Terminaríamos el instituto juntos, iríamos a la Universidad, cada uno a una carrera, terminaríamos de estudiar, nos casaríamos, tendríamos una casa enorme con un patio enorme para tener muchos hijos y un perro. Obvio, eso no lo sabía él, pero sabía que él también soñaba con eso.

Ahora estábamos unidos con pegamento y nada nos separaría… No cambiaría a Edward por nada en el mundo, él es mi mundo.

_And I know  
>I'm never letting this go<br>Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
>Stuck like glue<br>You and me baby  
>We're stuck like glue<em>

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa :') <em>

_Tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir algo. No es mi mejor historia, está algo extraña, pero me gusta. Les recomiendo ciegamente esta canción._

_Hace algunos días vi que habían publicado una de mis historias en Facebook sin mi permiso, me molesté bastante. No tengo problema en que las publiquen SIEMPRE Y CUANDO ME PREGUNTEN ANTES. Existe algo que se llama "Derecho de autor"._

_A todas las que me leen, muchas gracias por el apoyo, realmente es algo impresionante que se tomen la molestia de leer mis historias, marcarlas como favoritas y de hecho, dejarme sus comentarios, que, aunque no respondo todos, si los leo todos._

_Ahora que estoy de vacaciones por unos dos meses, estaré esperando que me llegue la inspiración para hacer un fic largo, no un shot._

_De nuevo, me alegra estar de vuelta._

_Espero que les guste._

_Cualquier cosa, este es mi twitter (arroba)AxisDaniela_


End file.
